Electromechanical cable is commonly used to provide electricity to down-hole apparatuses in the oil and gas industry as well as numerous other subterranean activities. These types of down-hole or down-well applications normally have present elevated pressures requiring sealing of any entrance. As a result, the entrance of the electromechanical cable into the well must be sealed. Furthermore, as the cable is lowered into the well, a continuous seal must be maintained.
An existing and common method for maintaining the seal of the cable entrance is to pack the interface with grease. Grease is a petroleum product that has a detrimental effect on the surrounding environment it comes into contact with. In addition, it is difficult to remove the grease from the outer surface of an electromechanical cable when the cable is retrieved and re-wound during its introduction and removal from the oil or gas well.
It is also advantageous for such electromechanical cables to be crush-resistant so that the integrity of the seal can be maintained during use. This crush-resistance is also particularly advantageous where an electromechanical cable includes fiber optic data lines, which is common in the industry.
In addition, down-hole oil and gas wells can commonly extend thousands of feet, thus requiring an electromechanical cable capable of functioning properly while extending such a distance.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electromechanical cable needing no or little grease for use in down-hole or down-well applications. Additionally, a need exists for a crush-resistant electromechanical cable so that the cross-section remains consistent to maintain the grease-less seal and to protect the integrity of fiber optic data lines that can be incorporated into the cable. In addition, because electromechanical cables can extend thousands of feet into an oil or gas well, there is a need in the art for a torque-resistant construction, allowing for increased cable lengths.